This invention relates to a hinge for doors.
More specifically, this invention relates to a hinge used for connecting the doors of domestic appliances to the respective supporting structures.
This specification describes the invention with reference to an oven purely by way of example.
Hinges of this kind are normally made up of two distinct parts, the first part being a lever fixed to the oven structure on one side of the oven opening, whilst the second part is fixed to one edge of the oven door which can thus be tilt opened with respect to the opening.
These prior art hinges are equipped with means for blocking the door in the closed position in order to stop it from opening spontaneously.
One prior art embodiment of these blocking means comprises a roller which engages a cam profile in the proximity of the closed position.
Inside the box-shaped body, the hinges have an elastic element which is interposed between the two hinge parts and which opposes the rotation of the door when the door is being opened.
The elastic element also acts on the roller to guarantee that the roller engages the cam profile and that the door is blocked in the closed position.
Also known is the use of a bar and connecting rod to connect the elastic element to the lever and to the roller of the blocking means.
The bar and connecting rod are also located inside the box-shaped body and are connected to it by a pin.
When the door is being opened and closed, the bar and connecting rod are movable relative to the box-shaped body and to allow this movement, the pin slidably engages a guide which is formed on the box-shaped body.
The disadvantage of these hinges is that, over time, the guide is subject to wear.
In effect, during use, the guide groove is subjected to stress by the sliding action of the pin.
This stress leads to wear of one or more parts of the guide.
Wear eventually leads to the roller not engaging the cam profile correctly when the door is being closed.
Failure of the roller to engage the cam profile properly means that the door is not blocked correctly in the closed position, with the risk of unwanted, spontaneous opening.